utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Bee
|songfeat = collab |officialillustrator = Suzu (鈴) |officialjapname = びー |officialromajiname = bee |birthyear = 1995 |years = 2012-2019 |YTchannel = UCVa4_hhO4SBWfvSntkquitg Bee びー |NNDuserpage = 18316614 |mylist1 = 41557773 |mylist2 = 45665657 |nicommu1 = co1117294 |partner = Ichimaru, @gain }} |8ObOgxBXFDY}} Bee is an with a laid-back and confident voice. He usually sings between low and mid-range for male but sometimes he can reach some high notes with his nasal voice, as seen in his cover of "Haru ni Kimi to" . When covering songs, he often chance the key to be suitable with his voice. He prefers to sing mellow melodies, especially the acoustic versions of some songs in which his warm voice can touch the deep feelings of listeners. Those acoustic arrange versions also becomes his most noticable solo covers, including "Eine Kleine" , "Koi to Byounetsu" and "Metronome" . His current mylist doesn't have much fast melodies, the only upbeat songs is his collab cover of "Ghost Rule" with @gain. Even so, there is a of the song "Noushou Sakuretsu Girl" in which the mixer used his duet cover with Moeko, showed that he also can sing well with this catchy style of music. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Member of Bomberman # (Released on December 31, 2016) List of Covered Songs (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Moeko and Bee (2012.10.27) (set in private) # "Bokura no Let It Be" (Our Let It Be) (2012.04.22) (Deleted) # "j e l L y" (2012.07.31) (Deleted) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Bee and Arumaro (2012.08.22) (Deleted) # "Hijitsuzai Shounen wa Nemuranai" (Non-existent Boy Doesn't Sleep) (2012.09.20) (Deleted) # "Chocolate to Inseki" (Chocolates And Meteorite) feat. Moeko and Bee (2012.10.15) (Deleted) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) -another story- (2012.11.18) (Deleted) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) (2012.12.04) (Deleted) # "Kimi wa Inase na Girl" (You Are One Gallant Girl) feat. Bee and Ichimaru (2013.06.28) # "Kakurenbo" (2014.02.22) # "Eine Kleine" -Acoustic Arrange ver.- (2014.04.13) # "λ" (Lambda) (2014.05.15) # "Interviewer" (2014.07.04) # "Sayonara Midnight" (Goodbye Midnight) -Acoustic Arrange ver.- (2014.09.05) # "Crouching Start" feat. @gain and Bee (2014.09.07) # "Salvage" (2014.09.22) # "Blessing" ⌘ colors Edition feat. Amamori, Ichimaru, Unagi, 3bu, shack, Namida, Nanna, Bee, Chimakichi, Meychan, Moeko, Moni, Yuhi and Yuaru (2014.10.08) # "Miraikei Innocence" (Future View Innocence) (2014.11.14) # "DECO*27 Memorial Mix" feat. Sou, @gain, Meychan, Ivu., Bee and Yukimi (2014.11.27) # "Koi to Byounetsu" (Love and Fever) -Acoustic Arrange ver.- (2015.03.31) # "Hysteria" (2015.09.05) # "Kyou Kankaku Obake" (Synesthesia Ghost) (2015.07.09) # "Aimai Retsujou Lover" (Vague Lust Lover) feat. Bee and Meychan (chorus) (2015.10.08) # "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" (Osomatsu-san OP) feat. Sou, Ivu., Yukimi, @gain, Bee and Meychan (2015.11.27) # "Girlfriend in Blue" (2015.12.02) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) (2015.12.30) # "○○○○○" (2016.01.22) # "Metronome" -Acoustic Arrange ver.- (2016.01.31) # "Ghost Rule" feat. @gain and Bee (2016.02.03) # "Haru ni Kimi to" (With You, In Spring) (2016.04.12) # "Kabin ni Fureta" (Touched on the Vase) (2016.04.27) # "Connecting" ⌘ Colors Edition feat. Amamori, Ichimaru, Unagi, 3bu, shack, Namida, Nanna, Bee, Chimakichi, Meychan, Moeko, Moni, Yuhi and Yuaru (2016.05.01) # "Sekisen" (Stained with Dusk) (2016.08.20) # "Fragile" (2016.09.13) # "Charles" (Charles) (2016.11.17) # "Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei" (Delusion Sentimentality Compensation Federation) (2016.11.23) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery |Bee TmBox.png|Bee as seen on TmBox |Bee and Ichimaru.png|Bee (left) and Ichimaru as seen in "Kimi wa Inase na Girl" |chainBOMBER 1stlive.png|From left to right: Bee, @gain, Sou, Yukimi, Ivu. and Meychan as seen in their 1st live postcard |Bomberman Osomatsusan.png|From left to right: Sou, Ivu., @gain, Yukimi, Bee and Meychan as seen in "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" Illust. by Tobejiro (戸部じろ) |Bee boooom live.jpg|Bee in boooom!! live, as seen on his twitter Photo by Phila |Bee icons collection.png|Bee's old icons |Bee birthday.png|Bee as seen on his TwitCasting Illust. by Danjou Oozora (檀上大空) |Bee Twitter.png|Bee's current twitter icon |Connecting Colors Edition - Bee.png|Bee as seen in his collab cover of "Connecting ⌘ Colors Edition" |Bee - Role-playing.png|Bee as seen in compilation album ''Role-playing Illust. by Yanagida Shiina (柳田椎渚) }} Trivia * His blood type is B. * He is living in Hyogo Prefecture. * He likes cat, Jump, steamed bread, shrimp, green and maimai. * To record songs, he uses mix MXL 770, headphone ShureSRH940 and I/F CakeWalk UA-4FX. External Links * Twitter * TwitCasting * Blog * Instagram Category:Bomberman